


Fred and George Find the Marauders Map.

by Ninjaneko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaneko/pseuds/Ninjaneko
Summary: Fred and George steal the Marauders Map from Filch's office and try to find out what it does.





	Fred and George Find the Marauders Map.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318498) by J.K. Rowling. 



“WEASLEYS!!!"  
First-years, Fred and George are running from the Hogwarts caretaker, Filch. He isn’t really that fast, so he is quite easy to run from. They leap over Mrs Norris, skid to a halt in front of the fat lady “Fraus Geminae” and topple into the Gryffindor common room. They are welcomed by their fellow Gryffindor’s sitting in the lounges around the cosy fireplace. They sit in their familiar spot and Fred pulls out the old, blank piece of parchment that they have collected from Filch’s office. “Why do you think this blank piece of parchment was kept in the ‘Confiscated and Possibly Dangerous’ Drawer?” Fred asks. “I don’t know, but I am going to find out.” George snatches the parchment out of Fred’s hands, pulls his wand out and taps it. No sooner than that, words appear on the page.  
Mr. Moony would like to say that he is glad that Messrs. Weasley has found this map.  
Mr. Prongs would like to show that he is delighted that two trouble makers like himself will be able to use this parchment for what it was made for.  
Mr. Padfoot would like to ask how two first-years could nick the map from Filch’s office.  
Mr. Wormtail would like to suggest that Messrs. Weasley should guess the password so they can learn more.  
George rereads the parchment and passes it to Fred. “I wonder what they mean by ‘the map’ and ‘guess the password’?” George says to Fred. “Well obviously this will help us significantly in school.” George smiles and snatches the map back from Fred. He says to the map; “I will not betray you” and gives it a tap with his wand. The ink changes.  
Mr. Moony would like to express that he thinks that Messrs. Weasley isn’t exactly trustworthy.  
Mr. Prongs would like to agree with Mr Moony, and knows that Messrs. Weasley will be up to no good.  
Mr. Padfoot would like to inform Messrs. Weasley that his password is not correct.  
Mr. Wormtail would like to encourage the Weasley twins so they should not give up hope!  
“These kinds of people are amazing.” George adds. Fred snatches it and says; “I promise I will fuck shit up.” He taps the parchment. George gives Fred a disapproving look.  
Mr. Moony would like to ask Messrs. Weasley why they think such foul language is needed to accomplish mischief.  
Mr. Prongs would like to have a pint with Messrs. Weasley as they seem just like his kind of people. As long as they solemnly swear it.  
Mr. Padfoot would like to high-five Messrs. Weasley.  
Mr. Wormtail would like to inform Messrs. Weasley that they are getting warmer.  
“We’re getting warmer.” Fred muttered. “I think they are giving us clues.” His eyes flicker over ‘as long as you solemnly swear it’ and ‘mischief’. Fred holds up his wand and says, “I solemnly swear I will be up to mischief”.  
Mr. Moony would like to express how surprised he is that Messrs. Weasley is so smart.  
Mr. Prongs would like to have been this clever in his first year.  
Mr. Padfoot would like to inform Messrs. Weasley that they are getting very close!  
Mr. Wormtail would like to express how much the Marauders would like to assist Messrs. Weasley in their trouble making. I’m sure they will be up to no good.  
“I get it!” George yells. Everyone in the common room immediately looks at him. George lifts his wand and (quietly) says; “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”  
Lots of ink appears on the page. It reads:

Messrs.  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
are proud to present:  
The Marauders Map

“The Marauders Map looks incredible!” George exclaims, while he folds the it open. It’s a big map of Hogwarts, with everyone on it, walking around. They see themselves in the Gryffindor common room looking at the map, Snape in his office walking around, and Filch and Mrs. Norris roaming the corridors. The map also shows secret passageways and their passwords, and secret rooms.  
“I think this will change our lives…” Fred adds to George. George smiles wide.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by @theonlyblogicareabout 's post on Tumblr.
> 
> This is my first Fan-fiction! I hope you like it! Please support me by subscribing (or whatever it's called) to this page. I would appreciate it very much! :)


End file.
